How to fix a Loud house
by the wrath of many
Summary: Lincoln and Ronnie both left their homes, Lincoln wanting to be his own person while Ronnie to get away from her family. Follow along as Lincoln tried to fix his home and deal with his past on the road. ((Ok guys, as the story progresses, it starts introducing more mature themes, it's just a warning. Also, I'd like to thank, Fatboy313 for helping me and giving me ideas))
1. chapter 1

Two shadowy figures could be seen at the entrance of a gas station. One was kneeling at the entrance, the other was keeping watch.

"Are you done with the door yet? I don't want to be seen.." A girl said as she pulled her hood farther down get face. "I don't want to be seen either.. just relax and let me concentrate Ronnie Anne.."

The now identified Ronnie Anne pulled back her hood and let her long hair flow in the wind. "Stop saying my full name, Lincoln Loud." She replied.

Lincoln then heard the magical click he was waiting for and smiled as he opened the back door. Standing to his feet, Lincoln pulled out a bat and walked in. "Stay close." He took slow steps as he looked at the ceiling and around the gas station.

"No cameras this time." Lincoln said as he walked behind the front desk. He got the back end of the bat and broke open the cash register. "Damn, this guy must've forgot to clean out the register." Lincoln said with a laugh as he took his bag and started taking the money.

Ronnie laughed as she took drinks, candy bars and other estintials needed. They were going to be on the the road for a while and needed to pack up on everything they needed.

"You think everything will be the same? Or flat out worse?" Ronnie asks as she zips up the bag, Lincoln continues to look through the convenience store.

"I'm sure my sister's.. are fine.. I did leave them on a rather sour note.." He says as he grimaces at bad memories. "Did you get everything?" Lincoln asked as he put his hood back on.

He heard a paint can shaking. "Yeah let me do this real quick.." Ronnie said as she started spray painting the wall of the store. Lincoln walked over. "Leaving our calling card." She finishes the details.

She had drawn an R and L. The L was orange and the R purple. The L was mirrored to the R, both were close to each other. Lincoln smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Looks awesome.."

She blushed and punched his arm. "Shut up and start going." It is then that the lights are turned on and 3 officers kick open the door. "Freeze!!" They all say at the same time. Lincoln and Ronnie jump over the counter and duck down.

"Stand up and put your hands over your heads!" The leader of the crew yells. Lincoln slowly pulled a silver gun of his own while Ronnie pulled out a black one. They each stood and shot at the officers. Lincoln was able to shoot the one on the right in the arm, Ronnie wasn't able to hit someone. She cursed under her breath.

They ducked down as the remaining two started firing. The one in the the ground was yelling into his radio. "Officer down! Shots fired and suspects are armed, suspected past training with fire arms! Requesting back up, right now!" Lincoln groaned and dug in his bag, pulling out a round object.

Ronnie fired a few more shots without looking and noticed the thing in his hand and laughed. "You think they'll fall for it again?" He asked. "It hasn't failed us yet, why would it now?" Lincoln pulled the pin of the dud grenade and tossed it over. The officers stopped shooting and all jumped back or away.

Lincoln and Ronnie took the chance and both ran off to the back door. Lincoln Looked at the ally. It was empty. The two then put away there weapons and started running, pretty soon, the officers figured out the grenade was fake and was on them.

A chain link fence came into veiw and Lincoln ran forward and went into a kneeling position in front of the fence, he cupped his hands together. Ronnie ran faster and put the heel of her shoe in his hands and Lincoln helped her get over the fence. She continued to run. Lincoln quickly followed after her.

The fence slowed them down but they were still chasing after them. "Ron, follow my lead." Lincoln said as he started scaling an apartment building. Ronnie quickly following after him.

The officers eventually lose sight of them and give up. Currently Ronnie and Lincoln was sitting on top of the apartment building, panting. "Those cops were more persistent.. than usual.." Ronnie said as she panted and laughed. "Hope they saw our calling card."

"You think they'll ever figure out our identities.." Lincoln asked as he slid over to Ronnies side. "After the amount of stores, gas stations and houses we robbed, broken into, vandalized.. I think they're working endlessly to find us." They both laughed at that.

"So.. you think we're ready to face our families again?" Ronnie asked as she stood. Lincoln stood as well. "No.. But it's been long enough.. let's go." Lincoln walked to the edge and started climbing down, Ronnie next to him. They stumbled slightly when they reached the ground.

They started walking down the ally way again, when they reached the other end, they found a classic Harley bike.

One side of the bike was a dark shade of purple an R Spray painted on the side. On the other side of the bike. It was a bright orange, like Chicago bears orange and their was a bigger L on the side, spray painted as well.

They both mounted their bike, putting on helmets and Lincoln started the bike and started heading off to Royal Woods.. The Loud house to be more exact..

Lincoln remembered the reasons he left..

(Flashback time!!)

 _A 16 year old Lincoln held his bag as he walked into his house, reading over letters and things. His parents have been urging him to get out of the house, start collage, do something with his life._

 _He had kept his emotions in check about this. Lincoln just wanted to be free from this and for them to let him live his life._

 _Lori had moved out of the house and in with Bobby at his apartment._

 _Leni had also gained a fashion scholarship to collage_

 _Luna had went to the school of performing arts, for her talent with many intruments._

 _Luan had went with Luna, having tweaked her comedy bit and started telling stories._

 _Lynn was currently being scouted for a football, basketball, hockey, lecross, baseball, basically for every sport she has played. Alot of collages wanted her in there teams._

 _Lincolns parents kept using these reasons to try to get him to pick out a collage. It didn't really help that Lincoln felt like the black sheep of the family already._

 _"Son! come here for a minute!" Lynn Sr. calls from the kitchen_. _Lincoln put his bags down and started walking off to the kitchen._

 _Both his parents were standing there, looking at him with folded hands. "Hey son. How was work today with Clyde?" Lynn Sr. asked with a smile as Lincoln took a seat at the table, looking at his father._

 _"It was.. fine dad.. Why do you ask?" Lincoln asked, unsure of his father's questions. The older man sitting across from him sighed and leaned forward. "Son.. we really need you to pick a collage.. You're already a junior in highschool.. Time is running out."_ _Lincoln groaned_ _softly and rubbed his temples. "Dad.. This is getting old and tiresome.. Your constant meddling and pressuring me to choose a college_.."

 _"Me, wanting my son to succeed in his life?" He qeustioned. "Yes dad! Why can't you just leave me be?"_ _It was then that all the sisters, have returned from the mall and walked in to see the scene unfold._

 _"You just can't fucking decide what to do with my life! I've just had it!" Lincoln abrubtly stood up from his chair. "What are you going to do about it then?!" Lincolns father shouted as he stood up as well._

 _Lincoln started walking away from the kitchen and started going upstairs. "Sure as hell not going to stay here! I rather be living on the streets than deal with this bullshit!" His father followed after him, the sisters and mother, looking after._

 _"Where are you going to go then?! To that whore you call, your girlfriend?!" Lincoln heard his father yelling at him. Lincoln turned around and grabbed the middle aged man by the collar and slammed against the wall, picture frames falling behind them._

 _"Don't talk about Ronnie like that! Especially since your wife has had ten other kids.." He spat back in his face as he threw the man to the side. He went into his room and started packing a bag full of clothes and such. "Getting the fuck out of this hell hole.. nothing good ever happens to me here.. can't even be my own person.."_

 _Lincoln swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out his room. His father (And mother) was gone from the hall way.. his sister's could be heard in the living room._

 _He slowly walked down the stairs and didn't meet their eyes as he continued to walk towards the door. "So you're just going to up and leave without even saying bye..?" Luan said_ _sadly, she couldn't even think of any puns for the situation. (Mostly cause I can't think of any either)_

Lincoln _was clutching onto the door knob. "I'm.. sorry.. I can't even face you guys without thinking of such a failure I am to my own parents and you guys.." He turned the knob and Luna stepped forward and gripped his shoulder. "We know we don't think of you like that.. We love you bro.. Nothing will change that.."_

 _Lincoln_ _turned to face the rocker if the family Luna. He had tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry.. until I can convence myself of that.. I don't think I'll be able to stay here.."_

 _He opened the door and stepped out and walked down the pathway. He took one last look at the Loud house and still had tears in his eyes._

 _He_ _turned and walked off.. to find Ronnie.. He had to say goodbye to his girlfriend.._

 _((Flashback ended))_

It started to softly rain as Lincoln and Ronnie drove silently down the dirt path. Lincoln was thinking about how his sister's would think of him, would they know that they're wanted theifs?

Sighing under his helmet and looking forward, he leaned forward and started driving faster. They passed a sign as they did.

'Welcome to royal woods' The sign said.

\--

Hello, wrath here, if anyone has any suggestions or wants to help write this, PM me


	2. The family

**I'm going to make the first part focus on Ronnies side, of this chapter that is. Please** **Enjoy**

Lincoln slowly drove down the barren road, the rain was coming down hard and it was starting to get dark, Royal woods was a couple hundred miles away from their home town, so they needed a pit stop or a motel soon.

Ronnie wasn't really thinking of that. She was thinking of relaxing with her boyfriend soon, cause being on the road was slowly taking it's toll on them both. More on Lincoln since he was driving them.

Squeezing her arms around his waist to get his attention, Ronnie speaks. "Linc, let's stop at the next pit stop, you're going to pass out on the road again.." She said loudly, trying to speak over the engines of the motorcycle and the hard rain.

Though, Lincoln heard her perfectly and looked forward and saw a bright sign for a pitstop and motel. Sighing, thanking the divine spirit for this blessing (You're welcome), he pulled up to the road and made his to the motel.

He let Ronnie step off before he did. Lincoln put his bike under a platform, that served to also be there second floor to the motel. "Do you actually want to pay this time or..?" Lincoln asked Ronnie, but she already pulled out her lock picking tools and got to work. "No need to ask me twice."

Lincoln laughed as she picked the lock and it opened with a click. Pushing open the door Lincoln, with his beretta, looked inside the hotel room.

Lincoln started looking around the room, checking doors and rooms. After a few minutes of looking around he walked back over to Ronnie, who was waiting at the door. "Is it clear?" He nodded and she smiled running inside the motel room, she closed the door behind her and dropped the bag. sighing contently.

"Finally. An actual bed to sleep in.." Ronnie said. Lincoln dropped his bag and jumped in the bed next to her. "Thank you god.." Lincoln said with a laugh. (You're welcome)

Lincoln then stood up and dug through his bag and pulled out a few bathroom items and made his way to the bathroom.

As he left, Ronnie watched him go and smiled at him. She layed back and looked at the ceiling.

"How long has it been anyways..?" She asks as she thinks back to the past.

 **-Flashback time!-**

 _Ronnie Anne was in her room, more like locked in her room. She had just survived another one of her father's.. Parenting sessions._ _She had bruises along her arms and on her stomach, she put her hood on her hood to hide them. Today was different than usual days, now she had a black eye and was using bandages to cover her bleeding forehead._

 _Ronnie_ _was softly crying in her bed_ , _holding onto her white teddy bear, with an orange bowtie. It was her most prized position, it being a gift from Lincoln during one of their first few dates._

 _She buried her head in the white bears head. She then heard tapping, opening her eyes, she looked around the room. She looked towards the window and saw Lincoln, softly tapping the widow pane._

 _He smiled at her and Ronnie walked over to the window, opening it for him and helping him climb in. "Hey Ro-" He stopped, seeing the bruises on her, but mostly her black eye and bandaged forehead._ He _cupped her face and looked closer, as if to make sure they were real or if he was dreaming. "Who did this to you?" He asked silently._

 _She looked away from his eyes, not wanting to be seen as weak for letting this happened. "No one did this.." She said with small tears_ _in her eyes._

 _Lincoln looked ready to snap someone's neck. (No foreshadowing) "Damn it Ronnie.. I'm tired of hearing you lie.. Please tell me.. I won't think of you any different.."_

 _Ronnie hugged him tightly, driving her head into his chest as she cried softly. "It was.. My dad.." She said softly and held him tighter._

 _Lincoln's mind was going_ _into over drive as he thought. He hugged her back and held her tightly. "Look Ronnie.. I'm going to be leaving.." She looked up at him, tears still in her eyes. "But you just got here.."_

 _Lincoln bit his bottom lip and_ _looked at her. He placed a soft hand on her cheek. "Like, I'm not coming back.. My parents are becoming unbearable and I'm leaving.. Royal Woods.." He said, looking away from her._

 _Ronnie procceded to punch his_ _chest, tears still streaming. "Don't even think about leaving me!! Is that all you came her for?! To break up with me and leave me?!!" She yelled at him._

 _Lincoln catched both of her fist and_ _pulled her close, kissing her softly before pulling away, tears in his eyes. "Do you think it's easy.. leaving my friends and family.. My girlfriend.." He says softly as he held her close to him. "This is the hardest thing I'll ever do.."_

 _"Take me with you!!" She blurted_ _out. Lincoln was taken back. "W- what?" He asked, utterly shell shocked. "You heard me! Take me with you, I can't live here anymore. I can't handle it and.. the beating.. Are getting worse Linc.. I'm scared to be here.." She looked hurt and looked up Lincoln with fear in her eyes._

 _"Fine.. Quick grab all things you'll need.. we're not going to be coming back here." Lincoln said sighing softly. "But be quick, my sisters must've already gathered a search party." He says, remembering the last time he was lost that his sister's had gathered all their friends to help look for him. Which was the size of a small army._

 _Ronnie went under her bed and pulled out a sports bag and started stuffing it full of clothes and other things. She finished and zipped up her bag and swung her bag over her shoulder. She looked towards Lincoln and smiled. "Ready!"_

 _"And you're just going to leave your most prized position." She was confused until Lincoln held up the white teddy bear. "I'm very disappointed in you, leaving him all alone to gather dust." Lincoln joked._

 _Ronnie rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek and took the bear. "Ok, he can come along." She put the bear in the bag. "Ok, I'll jump first and I'll catch you." Lincoln said as he climb out the window, until he was hanging on by holding onto the window. He let go and landed in a bush._

 _After climbing out he got his bag, which was in the bush and slung it over his shoulder before looking up. Ronnie was waiting. He gave her the signal and she jumped out the window and Lincoln catched her in a bridal style, but couldn't keep his stance and fell with her in his arms._

 _They both looked at each other and laughed. Ronnie stood and helped Lincoln up. Holding her hand, Lincoln looked at Ronnie with a bright smile and kissed her before pulling away and they both started walking away from her house, not wanting to look back and moving on._

 **-End of flashback-**

Ronnie looked at the mirror, she had a small scar on her forehead. Lincoln came over behind her, dressed only in boxer shorts, wrapping his arms around her sides and kissed her cheek softly. "What's wrong.?" He asked softly.

Ronnie shook her head and kissed him back. "Nothing.. just thinking of old memories.." Turning around, Ronnie wrapped her arms around Lincoln's neck and jump into his arms. Lincoln held her by her thighs.

"But I think we should make new ones~" She whispered into his ear and he laughed as he kissed her and fell back on the bed with her on top.

They woke up in the morning sore, tired and more exhausted than they were when they came in.. And less.. pent up than before..


	3. A Diner and a sister

After cleaning up the room they stayed in and putting on their hoodies, Ronnie and Lincoln continued on their drive home. They made it a good half way there when their stomachs told them to stop and eat.

Sighing, Lincoln looked forward and smiled as he saw a diner down the road. He reved his bike and pulled up the bike to the roadside diner. Removing his helmet he smiled at the smell of food.

He looked behind him. Ronnie has a smile on her face. "This reminds of one of the places we robbed.." She said with a smile as they got off the bike. "Cause it was.." Lincoln said, looking through a small book of his. "Are you still keeping track of the places we've hit?"

Lincoln nodded and pocketed the book and dug through his bag and pulled out a few hundred dollars and pocketed the money. He kissed Ronnie on the cheek before they started walking towards the diner, not noticing the van in the parking lot.

Stepping inside, Lincoln took a one over if the whole diner and saw that only a group of college guys and the workers were there and a girl with brown hair, facing away from them.

Ronnie followed Lincoln inside the diner looking around the place as well.

They both took a seat at an empty booth and a waiter came over, she was holding a pot of coffee, handing them both a menu before walking away to help another customer.

They looked through the menu. "What do you want Ronnie? I'm thinking pancakes with strawberries." Lincoln asked as he put down the menu. "Hmm.. Yeah that sounds nice Linc.." She said as she put down the menu as well.

Looking past Ronnie, Lincoln saw the girl with brown hair drop her phone, she quickly picked it up and did, what seemed to be, type on her phone.

Lincoln looked back at Ronnie who was using her phone to text god knows who. The waiter came back over and he ordered for them. The waiter left again and Lincoln took a sigh and leaned back in the booth.

The guys in the corner stood and walked to the brunette in the lone booth and started talking to her.

"Something doesn't feel right.." Lincoln said while looking around the diner. "What do you mean Linc?" Ronnie asked. Lincoln shrugged. "Don't know. I just feel like something is going to happen."

Let's go over to the college boys. "Come on honey.." One of them started, while leaning closer to the brunette. "Just come with us and show us some skin.." Another said, grabbing the brunette's butt.

"Get away from me you fucking creep!" The brunette yelled at them, standing from her seat.

Lincoln's eyes widen at the sound of the voice. It was one that he could never forget, Ronnie either. Abruptly standing, Lincoln walked over to the source.

The girl with brown hair looked at him when he walked over. "Excuse me gentlemen, but it would seem that the younge lady doesn't like your company." Lincoln started. "So if you would so kindly leave her alone, that would be great."

The college boys looked at each other and looked back at Lincoln. "What's a white haired little shit like you going to do about it? Or the beaver looking fu-" That's all he got to say before Lincoln drove his fist into his jaw line, dislocating it and knocking him out.

There was blood on Lincoln fist, he has slipped on a brass knuckles that was painted white and purple. "Talk shit about my girlfriend now dick." Lincoln looked at the other 4 college boys.

The second guy tried punch Lincoln, but he leaned to the right, avoiding it. Lincoln grabbed his arm and tripped him off his feet and slammed him into the floor of the diner. He then stomped on his chest for good measure or more like he wanted to.

The next one grabbed Lincoln by his jacket and slammed him against the wall and punched him twice and was going for a third, before Lincoln grabbed his fist and twisted his arm backwards and grabbed his head. Lincoln slammed the man's head against the wall, a good five times before dropping him to the floor.

Panting, Lincoln looked at the last two, spitting out a thing of blood before one of them lunged at him, Lincoln grabbed him by the shoulders and both grabbed onto each other tightly. Lincoln then tripped him and they both tumbled to the floor and they started throwing punches back and forth.

He then kneed him in the guts and pushed him off. Ronnie threw him the metal bar and Lincoln started bashing his head in with it. Once he was knocked out or at least he hoped he was, he stood and looked at the last one.

He leaned back against the counter of the diner and panted softly. "Damn idiots.." The last one ran at Lincoln. Lincoln groaned and looked towards him. Lincoln grabbed him the head and tripped him and hit his head against the edge of the counter. Knocking him out and finishing the beat down.

"Thanks for the help Ronnie.." He said as he took a seat with his girlfriend, who was sitting across the brunette.

Ronnie laughed, rolling her eyes and looked at the brunette. "Do what are you even doing here? So far from home.. Lynn?" She asked the sports star.

Currently, she looked horrified with what just happened. "Damn Lincoln.. I didn't think I would see you like this.." Lynn said as she looked at the unconscious bodies around the diner.

Lincoln just shrugged. "I could've just shot them, but I couldn't risk it in such a small space." He said with a laugh, but Lynn didn't find the joke. "Do you.. actually have a gun?" She asked, weary for an answer.

Lincoln nodded and pulled out his beretta, showing it to her before putting it away again. "Had to do things to get this.." Lincoln said as he leaned forward. "So what are you doing here? So far from home? As Ronnie asked."

Lynn looked at the two run aways and sighed softly. "Ok fine if you must know.."

 **Aaaand I'm ending it here. Be happy, two chapters in a row and review!!**


	4. Explanations

Lynn was looking at Lincoln and Ronnie. "Ok prepare yourselves, cause this is going to sound worse than you think.."

Lincoln nodded and leaned closer while Ronnie held his hand.

"Ok.. ever since you left Lincoln, everyone has gone through some serious shit. Our parents are on the verge of divorcing. Lori is depressed that Bobby is leaving for the military.." That last but if information shocks and saddened ronnie anne.

"Wait, why is he leaving for the military?" Ronnie asked, confused. Lynn shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm not done yet. There's more and it gets worse.." Lincoln frowned and held Ronnie's hand tighter.

"Leni has.. become a stripper and her boss is trying to pimp her out." That broke Lincoln as he stood up, abruptly "WHAT?!! WHERE IS HIS BOSS?!!" He screamed with such fury and fire in his eyes that it threatened to melt the tabel.

"Lincoln! Calm down, it's not the worst of our problems.." Lynn said as Ronnie pulled him down into his seat in the booth.

"Luna has a drug problem, Luan.. boyfriend is abusing her.." It was Ronnie's turn to have an outburst, having a past with it, she felt very emotional towards it. She stood abruptly. "WHAT?! WHO IS HE?!" Lincoln in turn, pulled her back into her seat.

"If I knew, he wouldn't be walking right now. Ok, let me finish. Lucy has tried to commit suicide and is in a rehab center." Lincoln frowned, his little vampire in a rehap center was bad enough, but learning that she tried to end her life, herself was a whole level of pain. Even worse cause he knew he was the cause for it.

"The twins are constantly ditching School and Lily has been acting out and mis-behaving in school so much that she's on the edge of getting expelled.. Those are probably the best of the rest.."

Lincoln then leaned forward. "Wait, what about Lisa?" He asked, hopeful that at least one of his sister's were still the same. Lynn suddenly looked depressed.

"Lincoln.. I don't know how to tell you this.. So I'll show you.." She stood up, pulling on her red hoodie and started walking towards the lot. Sighing, Lincoln and Ronnie stood up going to follow her.

They never even got their pancakes..

 **\--One extremely long car/Bike drive later--**

Lisa Loud

Ahead of her time and still loved to this day

"Oh being the residence genius is both a blessing and a curse, although I beileve in neither.."

2012-2019

Lincoln kept reading the tombstone mutiple times, reading the quote over and over, the date, the letters, the name.. Never wanting to beileve what his eyes were telling him.

Lincoln fell to his knees, in front of the stone. He hugged the stone tightly as he cried softly. "How did this happen..?" He asked Lynn. He already had an idea but he wanted to hear her.

"She.. was in her room.. Testing an experiment, she was mixing chemicals.. What they were, we don't know exactly what happened but there was an explosion of some kind, it wasn't like all the other ones either.." That's all she could say before she started sobbing.

Lincoln looked absolutely shook. "I could've saved her life.. She always forgot.." Ronnie went over to Lincoln, hugging him softly to calm him down

"We need to fix it.. our families.. We can't leave them like this.." Lincoln said with a chocked sob. "If I hadn't left.. none of this wouldn't have happened.."

Lynn went down to him and looked him in the eyes. She then punched him hard. "Oh what the hell?!" He rubbed his now sore jaw. "Ok, now we're even.. for now.. let's get home and see if we can talk to everyone.."

Lincoln looked to be in distress. Did his family really want to see him? After all the pain and suffering he's caused them?

Lynn seemed to see his pain. She placed a sisterly hand on his shoulder. "Lincon.. stop beating your self up for this.. I can't deny that you are the cause, but that also means your there to help us through it and piece is back together.. God knows we need it.." Lynn said reassuringly as she stood Lincoln and herself up.

Ronnie hugged him tightly and gave Lincoln a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry Lincoln.. I'm sure that they'll forgive you.. and I'm pretty sure that you're going to fix this."

Lincoln smiled, full of confidence, vigor and energy. "Ok then.. I'm going to call this.. Operation: How to fix a Loud house!" The man with the plan said as he stepped onto his bike, Ronnie sitting behind him. "You're so cheesy Lincoln." Ronnie laughed. "What? only name I could think of at the time. I don't regret anything."

With that, he let Ronnie lead the way to his house. He pulled in his hood, as well as Ronnie as they made their way home.. To the Loud House..

That's all for this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems shorter, next chapter we get to a few confrontations between the family.


	5. Military reasons

Ronnie and Lincoln were driving, slowly around town, taking in the sights of their childhood. Lincoln saw the movie theater he took Ronnie on the their first "Official" date. Apparently it's not real, if you're dragged along to it.

 _-Flashback-_

A thirteen year old Lincoln Loud stood at Ronnie Annes door, his sister's had pampered him up but he removed all the extra things on him. He softly knocked on the door and heard someone yelling to get it.

Ronnie quickly ran down the stairs to answer the door, she then smiled at him and closed the door behind her softly. "Thank God, an excuse to leave this hell of my home." She said with a laugh as she leans against the door.

"Hey ronnie." Lincoln said with a smile, with blinding white teeth, that Lisa have him. Last week actually, still hasn't faded since. "You're ready to go?" He asks as he held out his hand for her.

Laughing softly at the gesture, she took his hand and climbed down the steps. "Of course Lame-o. My family's being so annoying right now.." She said as she held his hand. "I still can't believe that you haven't taken me out on a date."

Lincoln laughed softly at that. "Well it's your fault for not admitting to anyone that we were dating, until.. a few months ago when your brother got you to admit it." He said with a laugh as Ronnie punched his shoulder

"Shut up.. I was to embarresed to admitted I liked anyone.." She said blushing. "Or, you were to scared about your reputation being turned upside down?" He teased and she punched his shoulder harder.

"S- shut up.. it wasn't like that.." She said with a blush as they continued to walk. "Hehe.." Lincoln giggled at her embarressed state. "I know it wasn't, relax." She continued to punch his arm, blushing widely.

They finally arrived at the movie theater and did what most people did.

Found a back door and picked the lock, snuck around and entered a movie of their choice.

Once seated and settled, watching the trailers and comercials, Lincoln turned to Ronnie. "I swear to god, you're a bad influence for me.. I love it.." Lincoln whispered to her. Ronnie laughed back and kissed his cheek. "Good to know I'm a good example for you."

Lincoln laugh and kissed her cheek back, making her blush.

 _-End flashback-_

Ronnie smiled at the memory. She loved how Lincoln was their for her and never left her for all the crap shes pulled before. "Good times.." She's whispered softly as Lincoln pulled up to her house.

Ronnie was utterly shocked. And scared.. "W- what are we doing here?" She stuttered out as she looked at the house. The years have not been kind to it. The paint on the wood is been aged and worn down, the wood itself was a bad color and breaking.

"We're here to find out why bobby is joining the military. Also, you shouldn't be scared, you have a gun to use." Lincoln says as he turns off the bike and they both step off.

Lincoln walked up to the porch and heard a bottle being thrown across the room and breaking. Ronnie heard it to and ran up the stairs of the perch, each step breaking loudly as she did. She knocked on the door aggressively and tried to look through the blured window pane on the door.

The door then swung open wide and it was Bobby at the door. At first, his face was confused, then he lit up as he realized it was his sister, Ronnie Anne, at the door. He lunged at his sister and lifted her in the air as he hugged her tightly.

"Ronnie! Emana! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡te extrañe!" Bobby yelled in Spanish as tears went down his eyes and he hugged her tighter. Ronnie had tears in her eyes as well as she hugged her back, just as tight.

"I've missed you too Bobby.." She whispered. Soon, Bobby let her down and hugged her one last time before pulling off. Both had tears in their eyes. "Where have you been emana?" Bobby asked as he held her cheek. Ronnie laughed softly and held his hand. "Lincoln and I have been places.. halfway across the country actually.."

"Lincoln.." Bobby said softly before turning to him. He let go of Ronnie before stepping up to him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you.. thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said repeatedly. Lincoln, akwardly looked at Ronnie, who shrugged. "Uh, no problem..? Why are you thanking me?"

Bobby pulled off him and looked at Lincoln deep into his eyes. "Thank you for taking my sister away from this house and saving her from so much more pain than she deserves.." He said sincerely. He stopped hugging him and shoke his hand. "I owe you so much.. I'd do anything for you man." He said with a smile.

"Well, first, you can tell me why !??? joining the military..?" Ronnie said with a sad frown as she wiped away her tears. Bobby sighed. "So you heard of that?" Bobby said softly as he turned and walked back into the house. "Let's talk about this inside."

Lincoln and Ronnie looked at each other before both entering the house and looking around, investegating the living room. It looked perfectly fine and nothing seemed out of place. It is then that Ronnie see a family portrait.

Ronnie and her whole family was in it, of course, her mom and herself were sitting on chairs with beautiful purple floral dresses on, they were both much younger people, Ronnie was 8. Bobby was wearing a suit, with a red dress shirt and so was her father. They were all smiling and looked happy.. and they were at a time..

Now they were so broken and in need of repairs.

"Ronnie!" Lincoln said while waving his hand infront of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I was looking at.. what could've been great." She said with a sigh. "Let's get to talking Bobby.." She said as she smiled at him.

"So.. W- where's.." She stuttered and paused. "Ronnie remember. You can defend yourself." Lincoln said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "If it gets to much, you know what to do." He said seriously. She nodded. "Where's Dad?" Ronnie asked.

Ronnie Anne was surprised that she still could call him that.

Bobbys face suddenly lost all the happiness. "Thankfully the bastard's not here at the moment." He sighed. "I'll be honest Ronnie, after you left.. things got worse for Mom and I.. She st-"

"Bobby!! Get me another bottle!" A feminine voice yelled and as a bottle was thrown down the stairs and shattered with contact to the floor.

Ronnies eyes widened and her mouth hang open, as she recognized that voice perfectly. "Bobby.. give me a bottle.." She said as Bobby tried to refuse, but a death glare from her little sister told him to do it.

Bobby handed her a 40oz bottle and uncaped it for her. Ronnie held the bottle tightly, taking a swig and starting to walk up stairs.

She reached the bedroom and looked at the door. Her parents bedroom. She took a deep breath before sighing softly and slowly opening the door. "Where the damn bottle Bobby?"

Ronnie Annes' mother asked as she was sitting at her desk, a few other bottle thrown around her to increase the fact that she's been drinking. "Mommy?" Ronnie couldn't help but her that.

Every hurting moment, that she helped her in and she didn't even think her mother needed her to cope to..

"Oh god not again.." Her mother (who we are going to be calling Laurens, is any of y'all know her name, drop it in the reviews) groaned and held her head. "I must be asleep and this is another dream.." She told herself, again and again.

"Mom, no.. I- it's me.. Ronnie.. I'm real." Ronnie said as she bit her lip and looked her mother. Her skin was a sickley, un-natrual, color and her hair has lost all it's once bright shine. It made Ronnie cry more to see her mother like this.

"You're not real.. you're just here to tell me how bad a parent I am.."

Ronnie, not wanting to go on this charade, held her mother's shoulder tightly and shook her hard. "Mom! I'm real! I'm back!"

It took a minute for her to realize that this wasn't another hallucination. "R- ronnie? Mi niña?" She held her daughter's face to make sure. "Is that you?" She asked softly. (Ugh, I say she to much)

"Yeah Mom.. It's me.." Ronnie smiled and hugged her mother tightly. "I can't believe you came back.. I- I- I can't believe it.." Her mothers breath then started to become rapid and her eyes seemed droopy. It wasn't long until she passed out in Ronnies arms.

"Mom?!" Ronnie said frantically. "God damn it woman.." She said as she called Lincoln to come in. "Help me put her in bed. She sorta passed out." Ronnie said nervously. Lincoln laughed and helped Ronnie put the alcoholic mother in bed.

Ronnie and Lincoln looked over the tired mother and her peacful face. Ronnie bent over and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"Ok Lincoln.. let's start going.. we still have to see your family don't we?" Ronnie said with a soft smile. Lincoln held her hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah.. let's go.. we have a loud house to fix.." Lincoln then turn to the readers. "See what I did there?" He said with a wink.

They then turned and started walking away, holding hands as they said goodbye to Bobby and told them to contact them if anything happened. " _Cough_ forshadowing _cough.._ " Lincoln said, pretending to clear his throat.

Lincoln and Ronnie hopped onto the bike and started driving down the road. To the Loud House.. which was about to get, a whole lot louder tonight.


End file.
